San Valetín
by Naruto.Dragneel.NaruxErza
Summary: San Valentín llegó, un malentendido se producio entre Naruto y Mirajane, que pensara Erza, Naruto arreglara las cosas con ella. Crossever One-shot de Naruto y Erza. Lemon


**GOMEN NASAI!**

**Buenas, lamento muchísimo que no allá publicado nada en 3 días, cuando en general yo soy muy puntual, dándoles el capítulo al final del día, les relatare para que entiendan.**

**Bueno el Lunes, decidí tomarme un descanso y pues me quede viendo anime y leyendo unos Fic, decidí que el Martes me pondría a trabajar pero salí a otra parte y al final no pude, el Miércoles paso igual así que entonces por los días que falte decidí hacer este pequeño One-shot, que si adquiere fama quizá lo pueda convertir en Fic...no aseguro nada.**

**Bueno sin más, que empieza el Crossover One-shot de Fairy tail y Naruto.**

* * *

_〜__San Valent__í__n__〜___

Los rayos del sol recién se asomaban a la ventana abierta que daba a una habitación roja completamente ordenada, en un rincón de la habitación una cama grande, matrimonial se alojaba en aquel lugar cálido, las sabanas de la cama poco a poco comenzaba a caer dejando a la vista una luminosa y deslumbrante cabellera rubia adornada por unos tintes rojos en las puntas y combinada con una media sonrisa y una cara de comodidad.

"Uahhhh...que bien dormí"-dijo Naruto que ahora ya tenía 16 años, tallándose los ojos, Naruto dirigió su mirada a un calendario que colgaba de la puerta, un calendario que marcaba una fecha específica con un corazón.

"Je"-Soltó una risa y sonrisa leve levantándose de la cama, llevaba tan solo un short negro sin camisa ni nada.

"Ryu...Oei...Oei Ryu"-Dijo Naruto sacando un cepillo de dientes con pasta dental y metiéndoselo a la boca mientras buscaba una toalla-"Oei Rtyu Dserpierta, Tdremosn que idr alk gedmio (Traducción: Oei Ryu Despierta, tenemos que ir al gremio)"-Dijo Naruto sacando el cepillo y escupiendo en el lava manos del baño, Ryu dormía plácidamente arriba del refrigerador.

"Tsk...bueno no me dejas otra opción..."-Dijo Naruto prendiendo fuego en mano derecha jugando con ella, amasándola y pasándola de un lado a otro hasta que miro a Ryu durmiendo- "DESPIERTA JODER!"-Dijo Naruto lazando la bola de fuego que empezó a quemar la cola del gato.

Ryu despertó tallándose los ojos con sueño, de pronto empezó a olfatear a quemado y a carne- "Are...SUGOI Naruto ya hiciste el desayuno...Umm Huele bien, ¿Qué consonaste?"-Dijo mirando a Naruto que reía a carcajadas.

"TU COLA!"-Dijo Naruto entre risas sin poder aguantar más, Ryu miro su cola y grito como loco metiéndola en una hoya con agua.

"BAKA, casi me matas"-Decía Ryu acariciando su quemada cola, Naruto tan solo suspiro y se dispuso a tomar un baño antes de ir al gremio, mientras que Ryu buscaba en el rollo de técnicas antiguas que le dio Xustrayx el padre de Naruto a el rubio, buscaba un hechizo que le reconstruyera la cola.

* * *

**EN EL GREMIO.**

[N/A: La historia es de 2 años después y aquí Lisanna si murió].

"Joo, ¿Por qué no podemos ir Lucy?"-Dijo Natsu con enojo y un tanto deprimido ir la negación de la chica.

"Ya te lo dije Natsu, es algo elegante...además si vas allá terminaras detrayéndolo todo y nunca me volverán a invitar otra vez"-Dijo Lucy con lágrimas cómicas.

"De que hablan "-Dijo Gray entrando en el escena llegando junto a la pareja.

"Aye!...Lucy fue invitada a una fiesta por celebrar el día de san Valentín y Natsu quiere ir pero Lucy no lo deja"-Dijo happy con un pescado en las manos con una rosita rozada.

"Souka...Le veo toda la razón"-Dice Gray con una gota en la cabeza imaginando a Natsu detrayendo todo y a Lucy llorando cómicamente.

"Gray tu ropa"-Dijo Mirajane sonriendo mientras pasaba al lado de el con una bandeja llena de Vasos vacíos...vaciados por Cana probablemente.

"GUOOO MIERDA, ¿DONDÉ QUEDO?"-Dice Gray buscando por todos lados su ropa hasta que se da cuenta y se dirige a Happy- "A todo esto... ¿Por qué llevas un pescado y una rosa...OHH no me digas que"-Dice sorprendido Gray recibiendo un asentimiento sonrojado de parte del gato.

"JO"-Dice Natsu enojado, Gray negó ante la acción inmadura de su compañero- " Y a ti que te pasa, que acaso no tienes a donde ir, cubito de hielo"-Dice Natsu enojado.

"Y AHORA QUE TE PASA, LAGARTO ROSTIZADO"-Exclama Gray enojado.

Así empezó una pelea entre ellos oyéndose insultos como: _"Exhibicionista", "Sol humano", "Hentai congelado", "flama apagada", "Hielo derretido", "Renacuajo con llamas", "Hombre de nieve", etc._

"Bueno ya...Quizá no vallas con Lucy pero por lo menos disfruta de esta gran fecha"-Dice Gray encontrando al fin su ropa, Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido- " Ya sabes, el típico juego de comprar un regalo y dárselo a la...chica que amas"-Dice Gray un poco sonrojado al hablar de temas vergonzosos y que sabe que Natsu no entenderá.

"¿A la chica que amo?"-Dice Natsu dejando petrificado a Gray.

"BAKA!, no me digas que no sabes lo que es el amor"-Dice Gray recibiendo una cabeceo negativo de parte del chico peli-rosa, Gray suspira y niega con la cabeza ante la inocencia y estupidez de Natsu- "Bueno el amor es...es algo que uno siente por dentro, es extraño y te hace sonrojar y solamente podemos manifestarla con un te amo"-Dice Gray avergonzado por hablar de ese tema, pensando en una chica en especial de pelo azul intenso.

"Souka...es como cuando uno dice Te quiero"-Dice Natsu prestando atención por una vez en la vida.

"BAKA!, decir _"te quiero"_, es muy diferente de decir _"Te amo"_..."-Dice Gray tratando de explicarlo.

"Ehh"-Decía sin entender el chico peli-rosa, Gray estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a Erza.

"Oei Erza, ayúdame a explicarle al Baka de Natsu lo que es el amor"-Dijo gray mirando a la chica peli-roja.

Erza lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro. Erza al escuchar el tema que soltó Gray se sonrojo un poco pensando en una persona, sin saber que decirle a Gray se puso nerviosa- "Eh...Gray...Ahh Maestro me llamo...YA VOY"-Dijo Erza fingiendo muy mal.

"¿Qué demonios?"-Murmuro Gray con una gota en la cabeza, Natsu se recostó en la silla buscando la diferencia de _"te quiero" _y _"te amo"_.

"Ohayo"-dijo Naruto al aire mientras entraba al gremio acompañado de Wendy con quien se había topado antes de camino al gremio y decidió venirse con él.

"Oei Naruto"-saludo Gray cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de Ryu.

"¿Ryu?... ¿Qué te paso?...Kuso ahora me estoy haciendo cargo de los problemas de todos"-Dijo Gray, murmurando lo último.

"Nee"-Dijo Ryu con su típica frase, Happy rio al ver su dañada cola causando que Ryu tuviera una venita en la cabeza-"Kuso!... **_Mahō wa shiri o keru (Mágia Patea culos)_**"- Dijo Ryu creando un pie de viento que pateo el trasero de happy lanzándolo lejos.

"Gatos"-Dijo Charle ignorándolos mientras Wendy trataba de calmarla y que no los insultara ya que al salir volando happy volteo comida que callo en la gata blanca.

"Bueno bueno... ¿Dónde está Erza?"-Dijo Naruto buscándola por todos lados ignorando la graciosa pelea de Gato azul con cola y Gato negro azulado con cola rostizada y gata súper poderosa mega enojada que les pateara el culo. Naruto suspiro y negó ante la actitud de Ryu y Happy, giro su vista con aburrimiento cuando vio a Erza, sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

"Erza"-saludo Naruto besando el pómulo izquierdo de la peli-roja con dulzura, Erza se sonrojo y correspondió repitiendo la misma acción.

"Naruto, me alegra verte... ¿Estarás libre más tarde?"-Dice con una sonrisa la peli-roja planeando todo lo que haría en su cabeza.

"Si...por cierto Erza...Hoy es San Valentín y pues...me preguntaba si quisieras ir al festival conmigo"-Dice un poco sonrojado el chico rubio, quería con anhelo que ella dijera que sí, aunque los miedos de que la chica dijera que no eran demasiados.

"Claro...realmente yo te iba a pedir lo mismo"-Dijo la chica de pelo escarlata, Naruto sonrió y saco un papel con una dirección.

"Te espero en 4 horas ahí en ese lugar, es exactamente cuándo empieza el festival y sueltan los fuegos artificiales"-Menciono el rubio mirando como la chica leía el papel, la dirección era al lado de una pastelería y donde tuvieron su primera cita, ahí él le confesaría su amor y la besaría con pasión rodeado de fuegos artificiales.

"Hai"-Dijo Erza saliendo del gremio con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, Naruto sonrió y se dirigió a parar la pelea o mejor dicho la masacre que Vivian Happy y Ryu por parte de Charle.

* * *

**4 HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Erza se había arreglado muy bien, llevaba un traje de gala morado con rosas rojas que se extendían desde la cintura hasta el hombro, su cara sonrojada bajo los rayos del atardecer la hacían parecer como si la hubiesen maquillado, su pelo estaba recogido levemente como un tomate (N/A: El traje es ese que usa antes de que fuera capturada por sus hermanos y llevada nuevamente a la torre del cielo), traía en sus manos un regalo que le daría eran unos chocolates preparados con sus propias manos.

Erza estaba llegando al lugar cuando vio una cabellera rubia, se emocionó por el que odia pasar y se acercó al lugar pero lo que vio género que votara la caja de chocolates, frente a ella Mirajane y Naruto se besaban apasionadamente o eso fue lo que ella creyó, no lo soporto más y corrió del lugar botando los chocolates.

"Mira yo no"-Dijo Naruto separando a Mira de él. Naruto había llegado al lugar que le dijo a Erza sin embargo Mirajane llego y le dio unos chocolates, ahí le confeso que le amaba y lo beso, lo peor fue que sintió la presencia de Erza en el lugar.

"Está bien...sé que la amas a ella...anda ve"-Dijo Mirajane indicando el lugar por el cual Erza corrió, Naruto asintió y corrió sin notar como pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Mira.

* * *

**EN OTRO LUGAR.**

Erza corría sin mirar a tras cuando no se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron y la votaron al piso.

"guau...pero si es una de las princesa de Fairy tail...jajaja bella como siempre y con ese vestido tan ajustado jajaja...no sabes cuánto me calientas"-Dice un hombre subiendo encima de Erza mientras que otro le coloca un Collar anti-magia que no le permitiría usar magia y así podrían violarla fácilmente, Erza no se podía mover bien por el vestido.

"Jajaja quédate quieta Perra"-Dijo el hombre encima de Erza sacando un cuchillo y destrozando el vestido, el hombre se detuvo al sentir una mano caliente en su cuello, al voltearse vio a Naruto enojado con su compañero a tras del inconsciente.

"MALDITO BASTARDO...**_SEIRYU NO TEKKEN! (PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN AZUL)_**"-Dijo Naruto golpeando al hombre con su puño azul estampándolo en una pared dejándolo inconsciente.****

"Erza yo"-Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Erza quien se volteo llorando-"Erza yo no bese a Mira ella lo hizo...Perdóname por favor"-Dijo Naruto recibiendo un silencio de parte de Erza.

"Ryuusaki-san...eso ya no me importa"-Dijo llamándolo por su apellido, Naruto quedo impactado y sintió como su corazón se rompía, soltó unas lágrimas y apretó el puño abrazando a Erza por la espalda aun con su cuerpo desnudo.

"Erza no me hagas esto, yo no amo a otra persona que no seas tú"-Dijo Naruto dejándola impactada, Naruto sin importarle nada volteo a Erza acercándose a su boca peligrosamente, la beso sin importar como estuviera.

Erza aun sorprendida correspondió al beso sintiendo como lengua de Naruto quería entrar a su boca, tímidamente acepto y le abrió paso iniciando una danza de lenguas gimiendo de vez en cuando.

"Na-Naruto"-Dijo Erza cuando el beso se cortó por la falta de aire, Naruto sabía que quería hacer Erza y asintió usando el _Hiraishin (Dios del trueno volador) _tele transportándose a él y a Erza a su casa.

* * *

**CASA DE NARUTO RYUUSAKI**

**[ADVERTENCIA: De aquí en adelante habrá Lemon, los que no quieran leer deberán saltarse esto]**

Ambos al llegar al cuarto del rubio se empezaron a besar desenfrenadamente sin impórtales nada y pues como Erza seguía desnuda solo faltaría Naruto, Erza tímidamente empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio, Naruto cortando el beso sonrió y la ayudo en la tarea.

Naruto apretaba delicadamente los duros senos de Erza que gemía ante el tacto de la palma de Naruto que manipulo el calor de su mano a frio para excitar más a Erza quien se arqueaba por tales sanciones, Naruto la tiro suavemente a la cama poniéndose encima de la chica que tenía un sonrojo en el rostro y estaba entrando en calor.

"Naruto"-Gimió la chica al sentir como Naruto acariciaba el clítoris de Erza con un dedo, rozándolo lentamente poniendo a Erza aún más excitada, Naruto acerco su cara dándole leves suspiros mientras que con las manos jugaba con los pechos de Erza.

Erza no aguanto más y se arqueo- "ME VENGO NARUTO!"-Dijo la chica llenando de un líquido blanco a Naruto, el chico rubio sonrió y limpio la zona de la chica con la lengua provocando que esta se arqueara numerosas veces y con sus manos se apretara las sabanas, las sensaciones que le producía lo que el rubio hacia eran grandes, hace un tiempo ella se había masturbado pensando en el rubio pero el rubio superaba todo lo antes experimentado.

Naruto saco su boca de la intimidad de la chica y metió dos dedos en la cavidad moviéndolos hacia los lados causando que Erza cerrara un poco las piernas de la excitación, Naruto sonrió y saco sus dedos para luego meterlos nuevamente, cada vez más rápido causando constantes corridas por parte de Erza.

"Naruto...tú ya me has hecho correrme muchas veces...ahora me toca a mí darte placer"-Decía Erza con una sonrisa y una mirada sensual, Naruto asintió nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

Erza retiro los pantalones del rubio dejándolo tan solo en unos bóxer azules, se notaba un gran bulto que hizo sonrojar a Erza- (_"Dios mío es demasiado grande...e-eso estará dentro de mi"_)-Dijo Erza excitada y ansiosa, lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el bulto aun en el bóxer rozándolo con su mano y tocándolo variadas veces, Erza notaba como crecía el bulto ante los toques.

"Ah...Er-Erza-chan Ah"-gemía Naruto ante los roces de Erza con sus bulto, Erza sonrió al ver que causaba excitación en Naruto, Erza aprovechando esto le saco los bóxer al rubio dejando ver una gran erección del pene del rubio, erza apretó suavemente el pene del rubio moviendo su mano de arriba abajo aumentando la velocidad en muchas oportunidades.

Naruto no aguantaba más, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento producto de las grandes acaricias de Erza, la chica saco su lengua metiéndose el pene del rubio hasta el fondo y moviendo su cabeza adelante y a otras, Naruto estaba loco de la excitación, la oji-marron noto como el pene del rubio engordaba en su boca.

"Erza espera"-Aviso Naruto tratando de sacar su pene de la boca de Erza sin embargo esta no lo permitió y siguió moviéndose más rápido causando el clímax en el rubio- "ERZA ME VENGO"-Exclamo Naruto corriéndose en la boca de Erza, esta se sorprendió ante la cantidad de semen en su boca, fue tanta que una cantidad enorme salió de su boca y sus mejillas estaban hinchadas producto del semen (N/A: como cuando uno saca mucha agua y la guarda a los lados de la lengua, ósea la parte de las mejillas pero por dentro), con dificultad Erza logro tragarse todo el semen regalándole una sonrisa a Naruto quien estaba sonrojado totalmente.

"Erza"-dice Naruto con una sonrisa acercando su cara a la de ella besándola con pasión siendo correspondido por ella, Naruto rozaba su pene contra la intimidad de Erza sacándole muchos gemidos a la chica, erza no aguantaba más y miro a Naruto suplicante.

Naruto asintió y empezó a meter su pene delicadamente en la cavidad causándole suspiros a Erza, Naruto sintió una barrera que impedía el paso y supo lo que era, lentamente metió todo su pene rompiendo la barrera que marcaba como virgen a Erza, y provocando un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de esta, sangre empezó a salir de la zona causando terror en Naruto que intento salir pero Erza enredo sus piernas en la espalda de Naruto negándole seguir con su tarea.

"Erza tu-Naruto no alcanzo a terminar cuando Erza lo beso tímidamente ya que normalmente el empieza los besos.

"Ya se me pasara...tu sigue"-Dice Erza mirando fijamente a Naruto, el chico rubio asintió metiendo su pene hasta el fondo, seguidamente lo saco un poco y lo volvió a meter cada vez más rápido y en ocasiones bajando la velocidad haciendo un vaivén y ritmo indescifrable y excitante que luego paso a ser un demasiado rápido, Naruto sonrió, helo un poco su cuerpo y le dio mínimas descargas eléctricas a Erza causando que se arqueara de la excitación, Erza no se quedó a otras y uso su Re-Equipo cambiando su parte superior por su vestimenta de velocidad aduriéndose al vaivén del rubio creando más excitación y ansiedad por unirse a ambos.

Naruto saco su pene y volteo a Erza quedando ella en cuatro, Naruto la penetro nuevamente causando que Erza lanzara un gemido y muchos más al sentir como Naruto salía y entraba en ella acariciando sus pechos numerosas veces, el dolor ya se había ido y se había acostumbrado a la penetración del rubio. Naruto agarro una pierna de erza poniéndola en sus hombro haciendo más fácil la penetración provocando que la chica lanzara más gemidos.

"Naruto!"-Gimió la chica arqueándose de placer, Naruto lentamente volvió con Erza a su posición inicial con la diferencia de que él se recargo en la pared de la habitación poniéndola a ella encima de él, Erza empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo volviendo loco a Naruto, y quien no lo estaría al estar frente a una chica peli-roja con un cuerpo de locura y en una de esas posiciones. Naruto estaba a punto de correrse y quería salir pero Erza se lo impidió.

"ERZA ME VENGO"-Grito Naruto a punto de venirse dentro de ella.

"NARUTO"-Grito ella también a punto de venirse.

"¡!"-Exclamaron viniéndose juntos, Naruto se dejó caer en la cama con erza encima suyo, Erza sonrió y beso a Naruto siendo correspondido por este.

"Te amo..."-Dijo Erza acurrucándose al lado del rubio, Naruto sonrió y la abrazo acercándola más a él.

"Te amo Erza y te prometo que nunca le dejare de hacer"-Dijo Naruto dándole un suave beso en la frente a Erza que cerró los ojos gustosa.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron para dirigirse al gremio.

* * *

**EN EL GREMIO.**

Naruto y Erza recién entraban al gremio sorprendiéndose, Gray y juvia estaban tomados de las manos y sonrojados, Lucy al parecer mintió sobre la fiesta y fue a comprar un regalo para Natsu, ambos los comían alegremente y con un sonrojo, Charle perdono a happy y acepto el pescado, Ryu conoció a unas exceed junto con Pantherlily, Gajeel y Levy estaban sonrojados con la mirada en el suelo mientras Jet y Droy lloraban cómicamente, bueno en fin todos estaban flechados por Cupido.

"Naruto...Erza...se perdieron los fuegos artificiales que abrían el festival...bueno no importa, aun no se han perdido lo mejor de todo"-Dijo Gray acercándose a ellos, Naruto y Erza parpadearon confundidos, Gray sonrió y todos salieron al oír una gran explosión. Fuera del gremio miles de fuegos artificiales viajaban por el cielo creando miles de figuras de Fairy tail, Naruto se sonrojo cuando salió la suya ya que salía el haciendo la seña típica de Fairy tail mientras bajo suyo habían miles de hombres con marcas de diferentes gremios y otra donde salía el con un dragón tras él, los demás reían ante esto y así pasaron el rato viendo los fuegos artificiales, mientras Erza mataba a las chicas que se le declaraban al rubio suertudo...

Un gran amor que nunca será destruido, ya que esa flecha de cupido ni el mismo podrán sacarla...o Erza y Naruto lo mataran.

* * *

N/A: Espero les allá gustado One-Shot, también aviso que yo no soy muy bueno en los lemon, además de que es el primero que he hecho y me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión en los Reviews.

Firma:

_No... No! ... I'm not giving up, though I immerse into eternal darkness, but I faced the same hell and death itself, I will not let you fall and die Erza ... because ... __I love you._


End file.
